Railroad Trouble - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 8.
This is the eighth part of Railroad Trouble for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast (Casey Jr Characters as Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk (Both pompous, proud, and father figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain and grandfather figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both best friends of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 1 (Both old) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Blue (from Choo Choo) as Child 1 (Both wise) *Huey (from Choo Choo) as Person 2 (Both wise) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Suzy (Both the main females) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 2 (Both cute) *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 3 (Both smart) *Jake (from Budgie) as Person 4 (Both nice to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 3 *Scott (from The Dinosaur Train) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 5 *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 6 *Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Super Ed *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Steve the Silver Engine as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Mark the Strong Engine as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) *The Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Robosuitcase *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bar Lady *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 4 *Terry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 7 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 *Timothy the Animal Train Engine as Person 8 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Billy the Tank Engine as Child 6 *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Person 10 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 11 *Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Train (from Anastasia) as Person 12 *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 13 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 14 *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 15 *Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bart the Dark Engine as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Speed Buggy (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 17 *Casey John (from Casey Jones 'n Luke) as Person 18 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 19 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 7 *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 8 *Little Chug as Child 9 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 10 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 11 *Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 12 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 20 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 13 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 21 *Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 14 *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 22 *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 15 *Mater (from Cars) as Child 16 *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Child 17 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 18 *Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 19 (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman Cast) *Thomas as Rayman *Edward as Houdini *Mavis as Betilla *Duncan as Mozzy *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan *James as The Musician *Duck as Joe *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Narrow Gauge Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters and Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Gordon as Globox *Percy as Murfy *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Toad as Sssssam the Snake *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark *Bertie as Polokus *Salty, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Molly as Uglette *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur *Neville as Cookie *Murdoch as LacMac *Toby as Bubble Dreamer *Belle as Betina *Caroline as Flips *Rosie as Tily *Spamcan as Inspector Grub *Old Stuck Up as The Great Rigatoni *Daisy as Razorwife *Evil Gordon as Evil Globox *Donald as Otto Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *D261 as Serguei *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Raving Rabbids *Toby as The Bubble Owner *Boco as The Photographer *Smudger as Ales Mansay *and more Transcript *Narrator: While Duck and Toots looked around and followed Casey after collecting another spade, Casey collected another one in secret area. He swam underneath the water above the most hottest burning molten lava. Just as Casey was climbing over the molten lava, some more engines such as Mallard, Union of South Africa, 92240, 75078, 75069, 80135, Vulcan, 257 Squadron, and Hartland flew down the hill toward him as he past. He pulled a switch to activate another part of the area, slid down the slope, dove into the sea, and swam out to the other side of a statue hippoptamous mouth. He reached the other side, destroyed more teeth, hit three rectangles to make a high bridge, dove into the sea, swam to the other side, opened up both bars outside and inside to get the next domino. He climbed up to find the next silver spade, but came to an unknown area where Evening Express, Raveningham Hall, Dumbleton Hall, and Swanage waited for him. Their lightsabers sprang to life. Casey attacked boldly, forcing the locomotives to retreat. He slashed all the weapons out of the locomotives' hands, and managed to choke them to death. As he went to collect the next domino, Casey went through another unknown area, where he managed to push all the walls together to make another path. He flew high over the mountain and into the next unknown area. He climbed up in the next area, dodged some rolling stones, jumped up, climbed onto another platform, and raced into another area to collect the next silver spade. *(Casey stands on a platform on the water, which allows a falling object to stand on it, to activate some more water into more areas, dives into the sea, grabs another silver spade, and runs into the next area where Tillie follows him and dives into the sea, wearing her purple bikini with white polkadots, flippers, and dive tank. Casey takes out his pistol gun and shoots at a switch, which rises the water into another area. Casey runs back as Tillie runs to the other side while they both pull the bars and activate water into an empty pool. They both take their hands and dive into the sea to get the next silver spade before they climb up, but grab the next dominos, dry themselves, then run back to the north plain, and give Toyland Express the six dominoes that they have) *Tillie: Once you get the can back from Cerberus, promise me you'll use its powers to become strong and powerful. You'll got the style, and so always remember to get the muscles, and is that Toots and Duck with you, I actually presume? *Duck: Yes. *Toots: Now let's get out of here. *Toyland Express: You've got six dominoes? Well done, lad! You're doing great! Just one last supply. I've just made a pogostick for you to jump across any obstacles that stand in your way. The last supply will be six modified wild piggies hidden in the Pressure Cooker. Run along there now and get me them. *(Tillie forces jumps, force grips force grips Repton, Bahamas, Bradley Manor, and No. 5 up into the air, fries them with his force lightning, force pulls them, force throws them up in the sky, and jumps in the air) *Narrator: Now that Casey has his pogostick, let's speed him up back to the pyramid. He's just picking up the ninth silver spade, sliding down the slope, rushing through the area, swimming in the water, opening a door, swimming under more water, climbing up a high mountain, and jumping on the platform, which takes him, until he reaches the last silver spade, and quickly races home. At Toyland Express's house, Casey jumped onto a hole in the door, breaking it to pieces, ran down the stairs, jumped onto a platform to get the next silver spade, climbed down, ran through a hallway, jumped up a hole in the cave, grabbed the last silver spade. Meanwhile, at the bar, The Train, having brought his minions back to life *(takes a few smokes from his pipe and reaches into his coat pocket) *The Train: How would ya blokes like to make some real money? *(lays an even larger bag of money on the table) *Farnsworth: Well! And who do we have to, eh... *(Farnsworth makes throat-slashing motion) *The Train: No, no! Nothing like that. Ya see... *(The Train and the others look around the bar to see if anyone is listening, whispering) *The Train: I'm collectin' stupid steam engines. *Silver Fish: Stupid steam engines? *The Train: Ya know, the disobedient ones who play hooky from school. *Speedy McAllister: Oh! *The Train: And you see... *(The Train whispers) *The Train: An' I takes 'em to Pleasure Island. *Sir Reginald: Ah, Pleasure Island. *(The locomotives are all shocked shocked) *Pleasure Island?! But the law! Suppose they....?! *The Train: No, no. There ain't a risk. They never come back.... as BOYS!!!! *(Leans in close to camera, makes his face devil-style and his powered wig stands up in the form of devil horns, smiles wickedly, and laughs evilly and pulls the diesels close) *The Train: Now, I got a coachload leavin' at midnight. We'll meet at the crossroads. And no double-crossin'! *Jacob Pneumatic: No, sir. *The Train: Scout around. If any good prospects you find, bring 'em to me! *Circus Train: Yes, chief. *The Train: I'll pay you well! I got plenty o' gold! *Casey Jr: Just six wild piggies for Toyland Express, and we'll get it done. *Tillie: Yes, sir. Nothing will stop us now. *The Train: Nahahaha! I reckon yer a bit late for your hero's medal, Casey. Didn't you realize you were standin' right at the heart of me Groga Productions' plans? This is where I cook up me potion with the tonic can an' the hyper reactive gas from the contaminated piggies! Nae long now before I give all liviin' bein's on this planet a little transformation! (laughs) Now run along back to yer adventure, Prince Agent. There ain't anythin' like goin' around in circles at yer age! *(Casey gasps, but sighs, and walks away) *The Train: Now! Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) *lightsaberpulse *ltsaberbodyhit01 *ltsaberhit01 *ltsaberhit02 *ltsaberhit03 *ltsaberhit05 *ltsaberhit06 *ltsaberhit07 *ltsaberhit12 *ltsaberhit14 *ltsaberhit15 *tsaberlp01 *ltsaberhit *ltsaberoff01 *ltsaberon01 *ltsaberswing01 *ltsaberswing02 *ltsaberswing03 *ltsaberswing04 *ltsaberswing05 *ltsaberswing06 *ltsaberswing07 *ltsaberswing08 *ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) *bcfire01 *bcfire02 *concuss1 *concuss5 *pistol-1 *pistout1 *probedroidgun01 *railchargearm01 *railchargeattach *railchargeempty01 *railchargefire01 *railchargefly01 *remotefire01 *repeat-1 *reptrrico01 *sprobegun01 *trprout *trprsht1 *trprsht2 *turret-1 *wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) *i00s101z *i00s102z *i00s103z *i00s105z *i00s106z *i00s107z *i00s108z *i00s110z *i00s111z *i00s112z *i00s113z *i00s114z *i00s115z *i00s116z *i00s117z *i00s118z *i00s119z *i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) *i00s121z *i00s122z *i00s123z *i00s124z *i00s125z *i00s127z *i00s128z *i00s129z *i00s130z *i00s131z *i00s132z *i00s202z *i00s203z *i00s204z *i00s205z *i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) *forceabsorb02 *forceblind01 *forcedestruct01 *forcedestruct02 *forcedsight01 *forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) *forcegrip01 *forcehealing01 *forcejump01 *forcejump02 *forcelightnin01 *forcelitning02 *forcepersuas01 *forcepersuas02 *forceprotect01 *forceprotect02 *forcepull01 *forcesee01 *forcesee02 *forcespeed01 *forcespeed02 *forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) *Cartoon Sounds *Human Sounds *Animals *Brakes *Trains *Cars *and more (Train Sounds) *Sir Lamiel *1638 *2857 *2968 *3205 *City of Truro *Mallard *Flying Scotsman *Warrior *Nunney Castle *Defiant *5407 *5572 *Kolhapur *5619 *5775 *King George V *King Edward 1 *Princess Elizabeth *Witherslack Hall *Burton Agnes Hall *7752 *Bradley Manor *Hinton Manor *9466 *257 Squadron *City of Wells *Swanage *Clan Line *44932 *Bahamas *46441 *48773 *Union of South Africa *Blue Peter *Britannia *Duke of Gloucester *75069 *80079 Music Voice Actors Category:UbiSoftFan94